Pinecest One-Shot
by PinecestFics1149
Summary: Well, just like the title says, this is a one-shot. Please read both A/Ns. The second one has some questions I ask you guys. Well, sorry guys. Like I said, my hands are tied, so I have to make the lemon less descriptive. Please note, I have a wattpad account, so go follow that account because I post better lemons over there. Peace!


_**A/N: Another one-shot! I will make a "holiday" basically as a specific day I will type one-shots. I will have a one-shot done every week hopefully. If I don't get too busy. Enjoy!**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

We were in our room, night was still young, and everyone was asleep. We were 16, and we had been dating for years. Luckily, everyone in our lives were ok with this. Even our parents. Mabel was on my bed, she had gotten scared because she heard creepy noises coming from her side of the room. I wanted to go investigate it, but she wanted me to stay with her. She was so scared she was shaking. Hell, I'd even say it made ME scared. I haven't been scared since weirdmageddon. But now, Mabel being this scared, made me a little scared. I mean, compared to weirdmageddon, this wasn't scary. We always heard creepy noises, but apparently, this was scarier than others. I didn't want Mabel to stay awake all night rocking back and forth on her bed, so obviously, I let her sleep with me. I looked at her sleeping form. She had grown over the years. Her breasts were small, but looked perfect. She had perfect curves all over her body. I was starting to get an erection, so I stopped looking. But I couldn't help but think, _Mabel, you are so perfect._ If she wasn't my twin, we would probably already have a kid. I'm joking. But, we probably would've been having sex by now. Sadly, we're twins, so I won't have sex with her unless she wants to have sex with me. Just saying that word over and over is making my erection harder. I HAD to take care of this. I looked to be sure Mabel was sleeping, she was, and I slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake her up. Once I was out of bed, I figured I'd check out those noises while I was up. Once I got to Mabel's side of the room, I heard some noises, but they seemed to be repeating. I searched her bed and found her IPod playing the scariest noises over and over again. _Clever girl._ I thought, as I pulled off the perfect Robert Muldoon impression. I think that's his character's name in Jurassic Park. I walked over to my bed, where Mabel was still asleep. I had totally forgot about my erection, but I didn't care.

Once I got to my bed, I shook Mabel. "Mabel! Wake up!" I said quietly so I didn't wake anyone else up. She woke up and said, "Dipper? What are you doing up at," She paused to look at the clock. "2 in the morning?" She finished. "What was this," I paused while handing her the IPod. "Doing playing the scariest sounds?" She blushed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." "You set this up, didn't you?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "Pfft. What? No!" She said. "You set this up so you could sleep with me." I said, my smirk growing bigger. "Blaargh! You got me!" She said her face becoming even redder. If that was possible anymore. "That's fine." I said. I was blushing now too. But not as bad as Mabel was. "Wanna, go further?" She asked. If it were possible any more, her face would've turned even redder. My face was almost as red as hers now. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know." She stopped speaking and made a hole with her index finger and thumb on one hand, and with the other, she took her index finger and shoved it up the hole she'd made with her other hand. She moved it in and out a couple times and my face became so red, that you could say it was black. I knew what she ment. She wanted to have sex with me. And I remember myself saying that if she wanted to have sex with me, that I'd have sex with her.

"Mabel..." I started, and then trailed off. I didn't want to tell her no, and I wasn't, I was going to say sure, my awkwardness took over. "C'mon, quit being a dork." She started. "I can see your erection y'know." She finished. I swear, my face was black now. "Ok. Let's do this." I said, feeling sweaty and nervous. I was nervous that she wouldn't be satisfied. I got up and locked the door, after I had snuck around the Mystery Shack to find all the spare keys that Stan had kept. After I locked the door, I barricaded it so no one could break it down. I then pulled a tarp out from under my bed and put it over the window. Luckily, Mabel HAD to sleep with a night light on, so we could still see. "Why so paranoid? Everyone knows." Mabel said. "I know, but it will be, awkward, and, embarrassing, to be caught in this kind of situation." I replied. "Good point. It WOULD be awkward and embarrassing if somebody walked in on us." She said. But then she started teasing me. She stood up and turned around, bending over so her skirt rose up, and just, flat-out teased me. She kept strip teasing for a while before I finally had enough. I grabbed her and she turned around and I pulled her into a deep, lustful kiss. She gladly returned the kiss. _She's been researching since last time._ I thought. Last time we tried to kiss, we failed, miserably. She broke the kiss then backed up. She took her clothes off, and before I knew it, she was naked. She fell back onto my bed and I just stood there like an idiot for a few seconds. "I'm waiting." She said in an angelic voice. Man, her voice was beautiful. I snapped back into reality and began to take my clothes off. Once they were all off, I figured I'd tease her too, it was only fair. So I teased her. After a few minutes of teasing she said, "Dipper, stop teasing me! C'mon!" She said spreading her legs and opening up her arms, waiting to hug me. I sighed inwardly, _Well, here I go._ I said.

I proceeded to fall into her waiting arms while she hugged me tightly. I kissed her deeply and kept it going for a little bit. She broke away and said, "Alright, enough games. Let's get to the REAL business." I nodded and lined myself up to enter her. Normally, I would ask for permission, but I didn't need to. She already said she wanted this. I entered her and we both moaned. I thrusted slowly inside her, savoring the moment. She moaned my name a couple of times. She wrapped her legs around me and put her hands on my back. They were on my butt before she put her legs around me. I sped up a little, still keeping it slow to savor the moment. Her nails dug into me, but not hard. Her moans became a little faster, as my thrusting increased in speed. "C'mon Dip! Harder! Faster!" She said. So I did as I was told. I was going as fast as guys go in porn. I watch porn for the girls, I'm not gay. I went harder too, and she seemed to enjoy. I kept thrusting, then I found her favorite spot, that spot that always made her go nuts. "Oooohhhhh, yeah! Dipper! Right there! Oh yeah!" She said. I kept thrusting there. "Oh, fuck Mabel!" I exclaimed. God, she was heavenly. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, yes! Oh yes! Fuck Dipper! Yes! Aw, yeah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, Give it to me! Oh yes! Oh, god yes! Mmm!" She kept making sounds of pleasure. I picked up the pace and went as fast as I could go. Her cries of pleasure were in synch with my thrusts. I felt like I was about to explode. I knew I was close to cumming, but I didn't want to stop until she came. I kept going and I took my one of my fingers and began rubbing her clit. Her moans became louder. Not too long after that, and she had came. Her walls were tightening around my dick and I couldn't take it, I came inside her. "Oh no!" I said. "What?" She asked. "I came inside you!" "So?" She asked. "So? You'll get pregnant!" I said. "No I won't! I had my period yesterday! I'll be fine!" She said. "Ok, I trust you." I said. "When are you going to learn Dipper? You should always trust me." She said. I laughed a little and cleaned up. I threw her a towel to wipe all the sweat off and she did. We got dressed and laid back down.

"I love you." We both said and then kissed. She went to sleep and I stayed awake a little longer. I hugged her close. I kissed the top of her forehead and said, "Goodnight, Mabel." "Goodnight DippingSauce." She said. "I like that name." I said. "Glad we found a permanent nickname for my DippingSauce." She said. "Me too." I said. We laughed and went to sleep.

 _ **A/N: One-Shot number 2 is done now! How was the lemon? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know! Also, I'm thinking about turning this into a multi-chapter story. Let me know what you guys think about that too! But for now, peace!**_


End file.
